fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Delilah Price
|occupation = |title = |residence = Manhattan, |allegiance = |affiliation = |parabatai = |partner = |children = |parents = Vincent Price (adoptive father) |siblings = |family = |gender = Female |hair color = Brown |eye color = Brown |features = |height = 5'0" |series = The Catastrophic Creations |onlychapter = |firstchapter = |lastchapter = |chaptermention = |gallery = }} Delilah Price is a who possesses . She is an orphan currently living in . Biography Delilah grew up not knowing who her biological parents were and was instead raised by her adoptive father, who was an English teacher. Personality Physical Description A young woman in possession of delicate features, Delilah has a set of chocolate brown eyes framed by dark lashes set in a rounded face with full lips. Her brown hair is normally cut to be just beyond shoulder length with bangs that are swept to the side. Her hair is often secured in a ponytail in order to keep the strands away from her face. Due to her delicate build and shorter stature, many often assume Delilah is quite a few years younger than she really is. Furthermore, while she does not consider herself to be unattractive, she also does not think of herself as a beauty. Delilah has noted that when she was younger many people had said that she greatly resembles her mother. Delilah can often been seen wearing jeans, sneakers, and a baggy shirt that sometimes seem to engulf her though she prefers to dress in such a way as she thinks it is very comfortable. It should be noted that most of her favorite shirts have the name of some band emblazoned on the front. Abilities *' ': She is able to see past glamours and into the Shadow World, thus making her capable of seeing the true forms of glamoured buildings as wells as Shadowhunters, demons, and Downworlders. *'Mediumship': Due to having the Sight, she is also capable of seeing and interacting with ghosts. *'Precognition': **When making skin-on-skin contact with someone else, Delilah has said that she gets sensations and brief glimpses into that person's near future. These feelings and glimpses are very vague and are subject to change, based on the choices of the observed person. **When asleep, she also has dreams that, in hindsight, point towards things that are to happen. However, these dreams are very symbolic and can be difficult to discover what they mean until the symbolized event has happened. Etymology *Her given name roughly means "delicate, desired listener". Trivia *Delilah is double-jointed. * She greatly dislikes salty foods such as chips and popcorn. * It very much annoys her when other's, namely Samson, decided to teasingly sing or quote the Plain White T's song: "Hey There Delilah". This is often a source of her lashing out at the perpetrator. * She has been noted by Tabitha Hurst to remind her of , though only based on appearance. In terms of personality, her love of novels is very much like . * If she were to have a flower card, she would be represented by the holly. The holly plant has the meaning of "foresight," referencing her precognition abilities. Category:Characters Category:Kameko (characters) Category:The Catastrophic Creations (characters) Category:Mundanes